Intensive research work has been done on various kinds of cosmetic preparations or cosmetics. There has been conducted a detailed examination on the raw materials thereof, the preservation and disinfection aspects thereof, temperature conditions of a particular cosmetic preparation which give a good feeling to its user and the like. As a result, it has been found that there exists an optimum temperature range which has a significant bearing on the pleasant use of any cosmetic preparation.